A conventional static eliminator or ionizer generates ions by ionizing air by electric discharge such as corona discharge, glow discharge or plasma discharge. At that time, since ozone is produced as by-product, ozone is emitted in addition to ions. Since the ozone is harmful to human body, the ozone causes materials such as rubber or the like to be hardened and deteriorated, or the ozone causes materials such as metals or the like to be oxidized and deteriorated, these become problems. Furthermore, environmental contamination due to the other flotage diverged or discharged from the case also become problems.
The present invention intends to solve problems in that the ozone is harmful to human body, the ozone causes materials such as rubber or the like to be hardened and deteriorated, or the ozone causes materials such as metals or the like to be oxidized and deteriorated. Furthermore, the present invention intends to prevent environmental contamination due to the other flotage diverged or discharged from the case.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a static eliminator which can collect ozone or the other flotage, hereinafter referred to as ozone, etc generated by discharge of static eliminator.
It is the other object of the present invention to provide a static eliminator which can transfer the recovered ozone, etc containing gas to the area where the atmosphere is not seriously affected by ozone and then the ozone is naturalized.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a static eliminator which can detoxify the collected ozone by ozone processing device or filter and blow out or discharge the ozone into outside air.